


super sentai, but better

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, Denji Sentai Megaranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, 高速戦隊ターボレンジャー | Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
Genre: Adorable, Cheesy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cutesy, Dramatic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disasters, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, big gay, mlm, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: a collection of prompts from an otp generator and some i found off of tumblr, cause why not.
Relationships: Daigo/Ryou (Dairanger), Date Kenta/Endou Kouichirou, Honoo Riki/Hama Youhei, Hoshino Goro/Yuji Mita, Saizou/Sasuke (Kakuranger), Seikai/Sasuke (Kakuranger), Shunsuke/Ryou (Dairanger), Yokkaichi Shouhei/Hoshino Goro (Ohranger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. injuries (riki x youhei: turboranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youhei patches riki up after a mission

* * *

“you know, you really shouldn’t have gone ahead and handle the monster yourself.” says youhei, as he was helping riki with his shirt. he had gotten a wound from the latest monster emperor laghorn sent down. and riki had rushed the fight out of impulse. as he’s usually prone to do.

“yeah, yeah i know. don’t have to rub it in.” he mumbled grumpily. wincing was youhei was lightly swabbing him with an alcohol wipe.

before he knew it. he was already patched up and in bed with youhei.

“thanks, youhei.”

youhei kissed him, “anytime, riki.” 


	2. kisses (riki x youhei: turboranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet, is all i can say

* * *

youhei had finished up showering after smelling like chlorine, due to his ungodly passion for swimming. even shunsuke had (teasingly) agreed with daichi, the man loved swimming more than he did the team’s leader, riki.

“hey, riki.” youhei greeted warmly, kissing his forehead.

“you missed.” said riki.

youhei cocked his head, in that cute way he usually does whenever he was confused.

riki captured the blue ranger’s lips in a kiss, the two broke apart a minute later. breathless.

the two didn’t say a word, pressing their foreheads together.

* * *


	3. fights (riki x youhei: turboranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn riki cant handle his chaotic energies kfykfyfytfykuy

* * *

“come on, youhei! FIGHT ME!” riki proclaimed, getting into a fighting stance. he had been training for this, as the red ranger he knew he could take anyone down. including his own second in command.

“unfortunately,” starts youhei. “i have a rule against battling children.” he taunted smugly, getting into his own fighting stance.

* * *


	4. movie night (goro x yuuji, ohranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night with goro and yuji

* * *

it was movie night, as the team was cuddled amongst their respective partners. yuji had sprawled comfortably on the second couch that lined the one beside it.

goro had lightly nudged him, telling him to move to have more space. he then laid with him, draping a blanket over them both. as yuji chuckled and leaned his head on goro’s shoulder.

goro had comfortably slung his arm around yuji’s and pulled him close.

movie nights were always great.

* * *


	5. closet creeps (yuji x goro: ohranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuji has the perfect idea to scare goro, but he keeps avoiding the closet by chance

* * *

yuji had the perfect idea to scare goro, by hiding in the headquarters’ closet. but every single time goro had so much as neared the closet, he'd just move past it. and he was getting sick of it. he'd been in here for _20 minutes_. so, the next time he passed the closet, yuji quite literally latched on top of him. "yuji! jeez, give a guy a warning, huh?" goro snapped, surprised.

"nah, i'd like to keep you on your toes.''

"that's why i love you."

"i know." 

* * *


	6. date troubles (yuji x goro: ohranger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two are stuck in a ferris wheel...it's been thirty minutes. trouble is afoot.

* * *

"it's been thirty minutes, goro. don't think they're ever gonna fix it." says yuji. 

they were sitting at a ferris wheel. it's been a while.

"yeah, i've already figured that out. do you think it's baranoia?" answers goro.

"definitely. should we go?" 

"yep. _chouriki henshin!_ "

and so, goro and yuji stopped one of baranoia's goons.

it was a nice way to end date night. 

* * *


	7. cuddling (daigo x ryou: dairanger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryou just really wants to cuddle with daigo.

* * *

daigo had gotten word of trouble brewing in his area from kazu at...3 in the morning. and all he wanted to do was _sleep._

he stealthily sat up from his bed he shared with ryou. that is, until he felt an arm wrap around his stomach and sleepily pull him back.

''daigo, don't go.'' ryou slurred, as he tried pulling daigo back.

''oh, honey. i have to go. kazu needs my help, i'll be back. i promise.'' says daigo quietly.

''if you say so..." ryou drifted off to sleep, with daigo pressing a kiss to his forehead.

he left, and didn't come back till 6...in the morning.

that's ranger business for you, huh?

* * *


	8. orders (daigo x ryou: dairanger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryou, even as the leader has trouble following orders.

* * *

daigo looked unimpressed, glaring daggers at ryou.

"what's the one thing i told you not to do?" he says, aloof. 

''burn the house down.'' muttered ryou.

"and what'd you do?" ryou could see the anger in daigo's eyes, lit by the fire behind him, so he tried to diffuse the mood.

''uh...i made you dinner?" he smiled nervously, giving a half shrug.

there was a beat of tense silence that followed.

''...and i burnt the house down.'' ryou said again, dreadfully.

* * *


	9. chaoticism (kenta x kouchirou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeez, kenta needs to keep his chaotic energy in check

* * *

kenta and kouchirou were at the hospital, with the stressed black ranger ranting worriedly to his boyfriend. 

"i told you, you should've read the manual _before_ using a lawn mower for _the first time!_ "

kenta gave kouchirou a cocky look, he was clearly unfazed by his apparent injury. you could blame the adrenaline for that.

"how important can your pinky toe even be?" he scoffed.

kouchirou lightly hit kenta in the back of the head, as kenta rubbed the stinging that grew in the back of his head. "yeah, yeah...i deserved that. but you can't deny you love me for my chaotic energy."

kouchirou rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. of course i do, you idiot." he said affectionately. 

* * *


End file.
